


so move me, baby

by adorkable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Оставь, — Ньют посмотрел на него, опять быстро, не позволяя разглядеть осколки своих эмоций. — Мы ничего друг другу не обещали.





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, автор любит жевать стекло, как и его друзья... 
> 
> не бечено!

Свет в комнате не был включён и горел лишь небольшой островок свеч у старинного зеркала. Тесей старался не хмуриться, мысли отказывались подчиняться и возвращались к одному человеку.   
Очередной глоток кислого на вкус вина.  
Лита наклонила голову, прерывая рассказ.  
— Ты не со мной, не так ли, — поставила перед фактом, как всегда, с безупречной усмешкой, на которую меньше всего хотелось обижаться. У Тесея не было такого права. Не сейчас точно.  
— Прости, не могу перестать думать о... — взмахнул свободной рукой, заранее понимая, что подобного рода жест выбивается из его образа. — Ты знаешь, — сдавшись, тяжело покачал головой, которую, казалось, ещё немного и разнесёт взрывом из отрывков мыслей.   
— А я была уверена, что это он думал о тебе бесконечно долго. Даже во время выхаживания очередной твари, — призрак улыбки на губах. Прогоняя его, Лита сделала глоток.   
Тесей прикусил язык, не позволяя себе ответить и болью напоминая — лучше не углубляться в разговоры о брате. В душе каждый раз поднималась буря, и с годами Тесей лишь отчетливее научился понимать причину появления этой бури. Её суть.  
— Столько лет позади, и я могу наблюдать ситуацию с другой стороны, — не замечая его метаний, продолжила Лита. — Но вижу, что и эта тема не способна вызвать в тебе интерес.  
Она встала и забрала у него бокал с недопитыми вином.  
— Мы встретимся в субботу? — ненавязчивое напоминание. Им нужно быть на приёме, потом ещё и ещё, до того момента, пока Тесей не решится сделать предложение. Тогда на какой-то момент можно будет позабыть о бесконечных выходах в свет. К которым он так и не привык. Не пытался привыкнуть.   
— Да, конечно.  
— У меня будет для тебя подарок, — она ласково провела обеими руками по его волосам. Тесей притянул её за бёдра ближе, вжимаясь лицом в немного жесткую ткань платья. Чувствовал дыхание Литы, глубокое и размеренное. В отличие от надрывного и беспокойного дыхания самого Тесея. Хотя в разговоре они даже не назвали Ньюта по имени.   
Тесею любой разговор с Литой про Ньюта хотелось прекратить мгновенно. Младший брат в Хогвартсе полтора курса встречался с его будущей ("да, мама, когда-нибудь! Возможно, в скорейшем будущем") женой. То, насколько легко Лита выдавала давние секреты брата, пугало Тесея.   
Из-за этого ему казалось, что уж она-то знает, а если не знает, то в состоянии оценить реакцию Тесея на разговоры про Ньюта.  
Но Лита была нежной, любящей и вежливой, не заставляла Тесея пересиливать себя и всегда находила новые темы. Неизбежно возвращающиеся к Ньюту.  
— Ты можешь снова написать ему, — подсказала она, Тесей ещё сильнее вжался лицом в её платье, почувствовал под ним наконец тепло кожи. Выдохнул через силу. — Вы так давно не виделись. Пара строк, и тебе полегчает. И он, если повезёт, найдёт время для ответа.  
Конец фразы произнесла совсем без уверенности. Ньют игнорировал его. Точнее, игнорировал до прошлой недели. Прислал порт-ключ, в короткой записке предупредил — у него мало времени, мало сна и ещё меньше слов на письма.   
Тесей перед сном постоянно смотрел на закрытый зам _о_ к, не понимая, подходит ли тот под тонкую метафору, понимание которой могло ускользнуть даже от Ньюта.  
— Попробую написать, но ты же знаешь, — он смотрел на неё снизу вверх. На такую спокойную и уверенную в себе Литу. Тесею хотелось вцепиться в неё руками, сжать в объятьях до боли и судорожно прошептать "не отдавай меня ему".  
Не отдавай меня ему, он убьёт меня собой и не заметит.  
— Как сложно подобрать для него слова? Да, припоминаю такое. Тесей, уже поздно, ты готов заснуть, отправляйся домой.  
Не предложила остаться как в прошлый раз.  
Наклонилась и поцеловала его, напомнила о горьковатом вкусе вина, а после поцелуя с нажимом провела по его губами пальцами, смазывая ощущения.   
— В субботу, — напомнила Лита.  
Тесей через силу улыбнулся и молча аппарировал к себе в квартиру.  
Думал налить огневиски, или помыться, а потом отправиться спать. Но оставленный порт-ключ лежал на кухне, рядом с кружкой с остатками утреннего кофе.  
— Будь я проклят, — зло прошептал Тесей и, не успев дважды подумать, схватился за зам _о_ к. Тело дёрнуло, желудок попытался вырваться прочь, а в следующую секунду вокруг был лишь дикий, прохладный лес.   
Тесей обернулся и увидел позади покосившийся от времени одноэтажный домик, с одном окне всё ещё горел свет.   
Стук в дверь вышел глухим, через пару минут дверь открыл Ньют. Запыхавшийся, босой, лишь в брюках и рубашке. В волосах трава и листва.  
— Думал, показалось.  
— Здравствуй, — неуверенно сказал Тесей, готовый к тому, что голос поведёт. Ньют быстро, искрой, посмотрел ему в глаза и отошёл от двери, приглашая.  
— Знаешь, портал должен был вернуться, — Ньют посмотрел на тикающие часы, висевшие на стене, — Да, через пятнадцать минут.  
— Короткий срок ожидания.  
— Мне скоро уезжать отсюда, — он не пытался оправдаться, лишь пожал плечами, как если бы чувствовал неудобство.  
— Не получалось раньше, — Тесей не был готов продолжить.  
 _Не был готов тебя увидеть._ Или... _Не был готов к тебе. Никогда?_  
Был и остался не готов, если совсем уж точно.   
Ньют ушел на кухню. Прислушавшись, Тесей понял — скоро будет чай. В лучших традициях маминого гостеприимства, особенно если последняя встреча случилась несколько месяцев назад.  
— Ты собираешься возвращаться? — ему столько всего хотелось спросить, или просто сказать. Облегчить душу, устроить разгрузку мыслям.  
— Не в ближайшее время, — Ньют решил не садиться и продолжил расхаживать на комнате. Он нервно, почти незнакомым жестом заламывал пальцы одной руки.  
Тесей помнил, как держал его тогда, как их пальцы переплелись. Как у Ньюта на костяшках обеих рук остался отпечаток коры дуба. Тесей сцеловывал с рук брата те отпечатки.  
Ньют посмотрел на часы, минута и пробила полночь. Уголок губ дёрнулся, приколачивая к себе внимание Тесея. И это тоже когда-то случилось. Прокушенная от боли губа, кровь, расширенные зрачки и умоляющий шёпот не говорить маме. Ньюту было плевать, что он чуть не умер из-за своей жажды узнать всё на свете про животных. Тесей же в тот день узнал, какова на вкус кровь родного брата.   
Нет, это не было поцелуем. Это было чем-то глубже, страшнее, желаннее.   
Поцелуи и всё остальное было сильно позже.  
— Какие планы?  
— Мне должны отправить письмо, там будет несколько предложений... — Ньют вскинул брови, отвлекаясь. — Тебе в самом деле интересно?   
— Не дури, — почти прорычал Тесей, вопрос разозлил его, но спокойствие не заставило себя ждать. — Я не могу вечно гоняться за тобой. У меня своя жизнь. От тебя же не допросишься где ты, с кем бы, жив ли ты...  
— Не оторвало ли ногу, — заученно закончил Ньют.   
— Ты мой младший брат, если забыл, и я всегда буду беспокоиться о тебе.  
— Я не стою того, Тесей.  
Ему захотелось сломать столик, стоящий рядом. Или сломать себе руку. Или вернуться назад во времени и не использовать портал.   
Или вернуться во времени ещё дальше, увернуться тогда от первого прикосновения, убежать от него, от себя, от них обоих, от них таких.  
— Мы уже обсуждали это.  
— Я принесу чай, — окончание неумелого спора. Можно за долгую разлуку разучиться острым подколкам?   
Пара минут передышки и кружка чёрного чая в руках. Ньют наконец-то сел напротив него в скрипящее кресло.   
— Лита была бы не против тебя увидеть.  
— Ты мог бы захватить её с собой, — Ньют обвел кончиком пальцев кромку кружки по кругу.   
Что там было в последнем письме?  
 _Необходимо встретиться как можно скорее?_  
Не считая попыток упомянуть родителей.  
Тесей ведь тоже был больной точкой Ньюта, пусть тот и старался не показывать этого.   
И Лита, милая Лита, желающая братьям Скамандерам всего самого светлого, в том числе и понимания сложностей натур друг друга... Если бы она увидела такого разбитого Тесея, разбитого одним видом Ньюта — она всё поняла бы.  
Тесей не был готов терять её. Он не был готов на многое, в том числе терять и Ньюта, или, хуже того, делить Ньюта с кем бы то ни было.   
Делить его с Литой. Опять?  
Это считалось тогда или нет?  
— У неё дела, — бросил коротко, не желая пытаться придумать ложь поискуснее. Ньюту в самом деле нет интереса до этого, простой обмен любезностями.   
Раньше в Тесее было больше несдержанности.   
Раньше он не подозревал, что брат может взять и просто провалиться сквозь землю, даже без предшествующей подобному ссоры. Хотя в одном коротком письме пытался заикающимися, прыгающими строчками объясниться: не хочу мешать, отвлекать. Тебе с ней хорошо, я лишь рад. Искренне рад...  
Чай на вкус сладко-горький, не просто чёрный, с травами, нужное количество сахара компенсировало горечь.   
— Я не буду уговаривать тебя вернуться.  
— Да? Это на тебя не похоже.  
Тесею стоило избавиться от порт-ключа сразу, как только тот появился.   
Тесею следовало незамедлительно сделать Лите предложение.  
Тесею определённо не стоило много лет назад целовать брата в ответ.  
Но казалось, что с тех пор раздирающее изнутри желание стало лишь сильнее, не в силах быть успокоенным.  
— Мне нужно знать, что ты в порядке.  
— Никто не обижает меня здесь, Тесей, — Ньют медленно отвечал своей кружке, выразительно поднимая брови. Челка у него заметно отросла с момента последней встречи. На руках, сколько позволяли разглядеть закатанные рукава рубашки, появилось несколько новых шрамов. Хотя их количество не было способным испугать, Тесей подумал, что бояться стоило не людей, а магических животных, любовь к которым заставляла Ньюта совершать те ещё сумасбродства. — И если ты забыл, то мне не шестнадцать лет.  
За это Тесей мог быть лишь благодарен.  
— Ты не отвечал на мои письма, хоть изредка, — ответа не удостаивалось даже каждое третье письмо. Если не вдаваться в подробности насколько сложно сам Тесей писал короткие рубленые предложения, в то время как мозг подсказывал, что именно стоило сообщить. Сколько писем он сжёг, позволив себе поддаться... Там успели проскочить такие фразы, которые Тесей не вздумал бы сказать вслух.  
— Прости.  
Тесей выпил чай до конца, отставил кружку.   
— Ты босой.  
— Ты же знаешь о моём зверинце, — Ньют тепло улыбнулся. У Тесея кольнуло сердце от такой улыбки.  
Отсутствие беспокойной, любопытной живности рядом создавало эффект фальшивости. Можно было представить, что всё это сон. Какой же Ньют без чемодана под боком?   
В глазах зло защипало, мысли сворачивали совсем не туда.  
— Ньют... — он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. И ещё сильнее старался не думать о том, чего говорить не стоило. Запрещено.   
Ладони зудели, желание коснуться кожи брата, его волос, стянуть с него одежду... Это желание, как зверь, поняло, что теперь-то можно.  
Тесей в очередной раз подивился тому, что так долго оставался в здравом (ой ли?) уме. Но стоило увидеть Ньюта, как, казалось, плотину мыслей и желаний прорывало. В последний раз Тесей сбежал сам, глупый импульсивный поступок, стоивший в итоге почти четырёх месяцев тишины от Ньюта.  
— Мне нужно извиниться за прошлый раз, не стоило так оставлять тебя, — он впился пальцами в ладони. Хотелось броситься перед братом на колени и вымаливать прощение, но боль от столь длительного игнорирования уравнялась силе стыда. Квиты ли они после подобного поведения? Ведь не подростки.  
— Оставь, — Ньют посмотрел на него, опять быстро, не позволяя разглядеть осколки своих эмоций. — Мы ничего друг другу не обещали.  
— Но...  
— Мы не можем ничего друг другу обещать, Тесей, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, — его голос задрожал. Ньют резко зажмурился, на ощупь отставил кружку с чаем.   
— Не бросай меня так, прошу тебя.  
Между ними было расстояние в три шага, но, казалось, целый океан разъединил их. Боль в сердце лишь усилилась. Подлое желание разреветься от несправедливости судьбы. А им обязательно было рождаться братьями?   
И неужели кто-то смог бы сказать, что подобных соблазнов проще простого избежать...  
— Подойди ко мне, — слабо попросил Тесей. Он хотел отвлечь брата, но не был уверен, что сможет сделать эти три шага, едва ли его тело стало бы подчиняться хоть какой-то команде.  
Ньют, после нескольких вздохов встал и медленно двинулся к Тесею, у того внутри снова поднялось волнение. Перед глазами на секунду всё пошло дымкой.  
Ньют встал возле него, Тесею пришлось выпрямиться на диване, он взял брата за запястья и положил его ладони себе на затылок, отпустил. Почувствовал, как пальцы вплелись в пряди, потянули, прошлись по коже, нажимая быстрой лаской. Тесей прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, издалека начала наваливаться сонливость.  
С опозданием Тесей понял, что Лита сегодня стояла перед ним ровно так же, как брат.   
Мысль эта не принесла за собой ничего, даже чувство вины осталось недвижимо.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — прошептал Ньют, Тесей задрал голову, посмотрел в глаза брата, который, — наконец-то! — не отвёл взгляд.   
— Это подождёт, — Тесей положил ладони ему на бёдра, провел с нажимом по пояснице, зацепился пальцами за зажим подтяжек. — Я прекрасно знаю, что мне в самом деле нужно.  
Ньют облизал губы, не нуждаясь в дальнейших указаниях и, положив ладони на плечи брата, он наклонился вперёд и сел Тесею на колени. Тот мгновенно потянул Ньюта ещё ближе, а сам откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана. Сердце начало успокаиваться, зуд в ладонях поутих.  
Обхватив его лицо ладонями Ньют наклонился и поцеловал, Тесей со стоном приоткрыл рот, отвечая. У поцелуя был вкус чая, и Тесей почти успел забыть, что чуть раньше пил вино. Ньют гладил его по волосам, пытался успокоить.   
— Не пропадай так больше, — едва переборов в себе желание заскулить от облегчения, попросил Тесей. Он смял рубашку брата в пальцах, удерживая его, стараясь удержать на словах его внимание.   
Ньют лишь кивнул в ответ, и поцеловал снова, спокойно, поглаживаниями спустившись сначала на шею, потом на плечи. Путь ладоней закончился жаром на лопатках, проходящим даже через одежду.  
Тесей хотел бы начать расстёгивать его рубашку, но брат аккуратно прижал его лицом к своей груди, позволяя вдохнуть запах мира в чемодане, и немного свой собственный. Из горла вырвался зевок, Тесей горячо выдохнул в ткань рубашки.  
— Ты засыпаешь, — тепло улыбнулся Ньют.  
— К чёрту сон, — неразборчиво ответил Тесей, но глаза слипались.  
Лёгкий поцелуй коснулся его виска, Ньют быстро поднялся на ноги. Даже в состоянии полнейшей усталости Тесей заметил, что подходил к нему Ньют намного медленнее.  
Брат помог ему снять пиджак и ботинки, заботливые руки уложили Тесея на диван. Под головой оказалась невероятно мягкая подушка, а сверху лёгкое, но тёплое одеяло.  
— Ньют, — он едва смог открыть глаза.  
— Да? — Ньют присел рядом, снова погладил по волосам. Тесею хотелось боднуть эту руку, и попросить брата лечь рядом.  
— Я обещаю тебе, — снова зевок, глаза закрылись, сознание начало соскальзывать в сон, но Тесей не был бы собой, если бы не договорил: — Себя.   
Он не видел, как брат отреагировал на его слова, не слышал, ответил ли тот что-нибудь.  
Вместе с первыми лучами солнца, проникнувшими в домик, Тесей, ещё не успев открыть глаза, понял одно: он остался один.   
Записка на столе, под пустой кружкой, гласила:  
"Я не тот человек в твоей жизни, который стоит такой длительной погони.  
Прости, я опять всё испортил."  
Он разбил кружку, метко швырнув её в закрытую дверь.  
А теперь квиты?


End file.
